Ao
by Cleisdyne
Summary: "Ungu itu butuh biru dan merah." #Merli/Aoki sister relationship. AU. fail!Gore.


**A/N: **mencoba menulis sesuatu tentang kakak-adik yang bertolak belakang ini. sudah di-_post _duluan di akun **AO3. **berpotensi dikategorikan sebagai _fail!gore._

* * *

.

**[Vocaloid © i-Style Project, 1st Place, and their affiliations.]**

**.**

**.**

**Ao**

by: c**l**e**i**s**d**y**n**e

.

.

* * *

Aoki Lapis senang sekali melukis.

Melukis apa saja dan di mana saja. Menggunakan bahan apapun. Sekali ia mencoba krayon, menjadikan dinding sebagai kanvasnya. Lapis kecil sering menorehkan warna biru, kemudian dicampur dengan ungu sedikit, untuk menyamakan dengan warna rambutnya. Sesekali, ia menggunakan warna biru muda dan putih. Itu menggambarkan Lazuli miliknya. _Ya, Lazuli. sebuah bando dengan hiasan permata imitasi pemberian orangtua Lapis. _Sampai-sampai seluruh krayon yang berwarna biru mulai pendek karena terlalu sering dipakai gadis bermata azure ini.

Biru.

Aoki Lapis cinta warna biru, karena spektrum tersebut merupakan sebagian jati dirinya. Ia suka langit. Ia suka buah _blueberry_. Lapis akan mudah jatuh cinta pada segala sesuatu yang berwarna biru. Baginya biru itu cantik, bersih, dan jernih. _Ao. Aoki. Putri biru._

Namun Merli tidak.

Lapis tahu betul bahwa nila dan indigo adalah warna favorit kakak perempuannya, bukan biru. Sering ia bertanya pada Merli, mengapa gadis yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu benci warna biru. _Padahal warna mata Merli-_nee_ juga _azure_. Padahal nila terbentuk dari merah yang bersatu dengan biru, lalu menghasilkan generasi kedua. Itu 'kan berarti, ungu sama saja seperti biru. _Merli tak menjawab. Walau Lapis bertanya di pagi hari, sebelum masuk sekolah. Walau Lapis bertanya sebelum tidur, ketika Merli telah menyelesaikan semua PRnya. Tak menyerah, Lapis mengajukan hal yang sama di saat makan malam, membuat sang ayah dan ibu mengernyit. Merli tampaknya sangat sensitif waktu itu, karena ia langsung pergi meninggalkan setengah mangkuk Sup Tahu Mapo yang biasanya tandas dalam waktu 10 menit. _Lalu _pintu_ mengaduh kesakitan. _Merli mengurung diri di kamar.

Ayah dan ibu mereka tetap melanjutkan makan.

Lapis kecil bingung.

Bukankah itu tandanya Merli sedang ada masalah? Bukankah seharusnya ayah dan ibunya melakukan sesuatu—mungkin memanggil Merli, atau membujuknya untuk berbicara? Bukankah mereka tidak seharusnya bersikap santai seperti ini?

"Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja."

Kalimat (ambigu) yang menenangkan, mencoba menukar topik di meja makan dengan pembicaraan tak penting tentang kenaikan harga bahan bakar dunia serta pangan yang terus-terusan terjadi. Lapis tak mengerti politik, ekonomi, dan kawan-kawan kecilnya. Lapis hanya tahu satu hal: aneh. Sang kakak bersikap aneh, terlalu berdiam diri dan mudah tersulut emosinya. Apalagi menyangkut warna kelima di dalam urutan pelangi tersebut. Orangtuanya juga aneh, bisa-bisanya tenang padahal jelas sekali bahwa Merli sedang marah besar. Aoki Lapis heran. Sangaaaattt heran. Rasa ingin tahunya makin memuncak, dan otaknya mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Menganalisa. Terlalu banyak gelembung ide yang meletus, membuat Lapis makin bingung. Sepertinya lebih sulit dari perkalian 2x2 atau 7x9 yang dihafalkannya di sekolah.

Kebingungan Lapis suatu hari terpecahkan, ketika ia sedang mencuci muka sendirian di kamar mandi sekolah sehabis jam olahraga. Tidak, tidak. Aoki Lapis tak bertemu hantu atau sebangsanya. Kalaupun hantu, ia tidak takut. _Tapi pemikiran Lapis mengatakan kalau gadis sebaya Merli yang ia temui itu bukan hantu. Hanya seorang pengunjung._ Gadis yang cantik, sama seperti kakaknya. Dia _bukan _ungu atau biru, melainkan merah muda. _Pink. _Warna cinta. Pakaiannya modis. Bahkan jari-jari kukunya dipoles dengan spektrum _fuchsia. _Sungguh menawan dan _colorful._

**Aria.**

Lapis menyambut uluran tangan lembut itu, merasakan kulit pualam yang cerah seperti tak pernah terkena sinar _ultraviolet. _Kemudian ia mengucapkan nama lengkap kebanggaannya.

"_Aoki Lapis."_

Senyum kecil tersulam di bibir tipis Aria.

"_Nama yang bagus, Putri Biru."_

Lapis senang ketika ada orang yang memuji namanya, bahkan orang asing sekalipun. Ia tak pernah berpikir dua kali, padahal mungkin saja, pujian itu seperti lubang berisi buaya yang tertutup semak-semak. Karena Aoki Lapis masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti caranya membedakan kebohongan dan kebenaran, atau mungkin orangtuanya tak pernah mengajari gadis mungil tersebut. Atau mungkin juga, putri bungsu mereka ini jarang sekali dipuji. _Sungguh orangtua yang (merasa) tak punya beban._

"_Aria itu artinya apa, _nee-chan?_"_

_"Udara. Aria adalah bahasa Latin untuk udara. Oksigen."_

Filosofi nama yang indah bagi telinga Aria memang tidak selalu ditampilkan selama percakapan berlangsung, namun Aoki Lapis merasa bahwa di balik semua itu Aria sangat ramah. _Ramah terselubung._

"_Mengapa Aria-_nee _tidak pergi ke sekolah?"_

_"Aria-_nee _'kan mau menemani Lapis-_chan."

"_Tapi... Merli-_nee _juga menemaniku, dan dia tetap bersekolah kok."_

Kemudian obrolan singkat itu berakar kembali ke persoalan utama Aoki Lapis: kakaknya. Aria mendengarkan dengan seksama, sementara Lapis menuturkan. Mereka membunuh waktu di tangga sekolah yang disembunyikan oleh gudang dan jarang dilewati orang. Lapis selalu dijemput terlambat, apalagi kalau ayahnya yang datang. Jadi ia terus saja bercerita kepada Aria. Tentang kebencian Merli, tentang ungu dan indigo, pokoknya tentang warna. Dan lama kelamaan, ketika Lapis mengulang-ulang informasi yang ia peroleh sejauh ini, sebuah kesimpulan tercetus.

Kesimpulan yang awalnya tak terpikirkan, _sebelum Aria datang._

"_Mungkinkah Merli-_nee _juga benci padaku karena aku _adalah_ warna biru?"_

Aria diam. Sejenak, mungkin hanya sepersekian detik.

"_Tentu tidak, Lapis-_chan. _Merli tidak mungkin membencimu. Mungkin ia trauma dengan warna biru, atau mungkin kebencian itu hanyalah rasa afeksi belaka yang Merli ekspresikan dari emosinya."_

Lapis termangu. Diksi Aria sulit dicerna.

"_Maksudku, mungkin Merli benci warna biru karena dia sedang kesal pada seseorang atatu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan warna biru."_

"_Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan...? Aku tidak ingin Merli-_nee _terus-terusan marah dan sedih hanya gara-gara warna biru. Aku juga tidak mau _Otou-san _dan _Okaa-san _mengacuhkan Merli-_nee _terus... aku ingin kakakku tidak lagi benci warna biru... aku merasa sendirian dengan keadaan ini..."_

Lapis mendekap lututnya yang tertekuk. Merasakan kelereng _azure _miliknya mulai menghangat karena terbungkus kaca panas. Tangan Aria bergerak mendekap bahu Lapis, memeluk gadis kecil yang malang itu dengan rajutan empati dan simpati. Lapis tersedu-sedu seperti ketika ia terjatuh dari sepeda sewaktu berumur 6 tahun. Penuh rasa sakit. Sedih. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari bahwa keluarganya perlahan merenggang. Makan malam bersama pembicaraan hambar. Ekspresi es batu Merli. Dan lagi-lagi jawaban ringan ayah dan ibunya.

"_Aku ingin sekali membantumu, Lapis-_chan. _Dan aku akan membantumu."_

Ucapan lembut Aria menarik perhatian Lapis, membuatnya mendongak perlahan.

"_Benarkah?_"

Aria mengangguk. Kewibawaan dan aura bersahaja dari paras manisnya masih terasa dan terus membuat Aoki Lapis kagum.

"_Ya, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat yang penuh dengan warna cerah. Aku akan membantumu menunjukkan pada Merli bahwa ungu itu butuh biru dan merah!"_

Jari lentik Aria menyeka sudut mata Lapis, menghapus sedih yang sempat menghinggapinya. Senyum bening Aria menyambut. Senyum sebening cermin retak.

"_Kau mau ikut denganku, Lapis-_chan_?"_

Pilihan. Antara kiri dan kanan, antara ya dan tidak. Awalnya bimbang, namun timbangan imajiner di pikiran Lapis perlahan menjadi seimbang. Ia tahu jawaban dari soal ini.

"_Ya, Aria-_nee. _Tentu saja aku mau!"_

* * *

_Sepi sekali._

Merli mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pendingin ruangan terus menghembuskan kesejukan. Ia merenggangkan badan. Berbalik, kemudian tangannya mencari-cari telepon genggam diantara lipatan selimut.

_Uh... jam berapa...? Eh—17.30?_

Tersentak, gadis itu terduduk. Kedua orangtua Merli sering pulang malam, ia tak heran tentang itu. Tapi seharusnya sang adik sudah memanggil namanya untuk makan malam. Meski masih agak mengantuk, Merli memaksa dirinya untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Ia menyibak rambut panjangnya dan merutuk dalam hati. Merli malas sekali mengurus Aoki Lapis dan berhadapan dengan segala pertanyaan penuh penasaran dari adik kecilnya itu. Merli tahu, dirinya hanya anak 'pancingan' di keluarga ini. Lapis-lah putri yang telah diharapkan lama oleh kedua insan yang ia panggil sebagai ayah dan ibu—meski kenyataannya tidak. Mestinya ia tak repot-repot mengurus Lapis.

_Mestinya ...atau justru kebalikannya?_

Merli tersenyum kecut.

Mata _azure-_nya tertarik oleh keberadaan pintu kamar mandi. Ia jarang mencuci muka sehabis bangun tidur, namun entah mengapa, kini Merli ingin membiarkan air yang dingin membasuh wajah kusutnya.

_Cklek. Kreeet._

Kantuk pergi. Kaget memacu jantung Merli untuk berdetak lebih cepat dan terlalu cepat. _Apakah ini dongeng?_ Merli mencubit pipinya—cara klise untuk kembali ke realita. Karena tokoh utama dari _scene _di hadapannya kini adalah orang yang terakhir kali ia pikirkan, orang yang baru saja ia kutuk.

Aoki Lapis.

Adik perempuannya yang mungil itu kini memucat seperti warna kapas. Berbaring di lantai. Dengan posisi meringkuk. Hanya warna biru yang tak terserap. Mereka tetap bersinar, memantulkan cahaya lampu. Tapi ada jejak lain. _Merah. Merah pekat. Lengket._ Melingkari pergelangan tangan kanan Aoki Lapis, membentuk genangan anyir. Pandangan Merli mulai tak fokus. Apalagi ketika tulisan di kaca kamar mandi terbaca olehnya.

**UNGU ITU BUTUH BIRU DAN MERAH.**

Bayangan gadis berambut _pink _berkelebat di hadapan Merli sebelum kegelapan merasukinya.


End file.
